Digimon mundos paralelos
by Observador Del Destino
Summary: Remodelación total del fic. Existen muchos universos, el multiverso comprende todo lo que existe físicamente: la totalidad del espacio y del tiempo, todas las formas de materia, energía y cantidad de movimiento, y las leyes físicas y constantes que las gobiernan. Cada uno es diferente y muchos de esos mundos los veremos a continuación.


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongPara cualquier escritor de Digimon les traigo la trama de una de las adaptaciones de los comics al la historia original de Digiomon, la Civil Wars cualquiera puede sentirse libre de escribir esta historia solo sea fiel a esta trama./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongDigimon Civil War/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"¿De qué lado estas? Aquellos que renuncian a su libertad a cambio de seguridad no merecen ni libertad ni seguridad. Cuando los conflictos llegan a un punto donde son más que las ganancias el gobierno tiene que entrar en acción, este plan es el Acta de Registro Digital, cuáles serán las consecuencias de esto. Basado en el comic Civil war, esto es solo la trama./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Civil War cuenta la implementación y las consecuencias del Acta de Registro digital, un proyecto de ley que requiere el registro obligatorio de cualquier persona ubicada en Japón con una relación con los digimons. El Acta surgió debido a la presión pública para rendir cuentas a raíz de una serie de eventos relacionados con batallas entre digimons rebeldes en zonas urbanas, causando daño y muertes significativas dentro de las ciudades, como un ataque en Hikarigaoka el lugar antes conocido por un atentado terrorista, ahora revelando que fue uno de los primeros lugares afectados por las batallas entre digimons, o la creación de las torres oscuras alrededor del mundo, recaudaron apoyo público para el propuesto Acta./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"El sentimiento público hacia los digimons se desplomó después de un incidente en akihabara, una zona comercial importante de Tokio, en el cual los Nuevos Guerreros, un grupo de jóvenes y sus digimons que durante la filmación de un reality show televisivo, cometieron un error intentando detener a un grupo de digimons renegados en su búsqueda de mejor valoración. En la lucha resultante, el digimon Volcamon usó sus poderes explosivos para destruir varias cuadras de la ciudad, incluyendo una escuela primaria en el epicentro, resultando en la muerte de más de 540 civiles, 100 de los cuales eran niños, con sólo un Boltmon de los Guerreros y el propio Volcamon sobreviviendo. A pesar de que muchos digimons de alto perfil ayudaron en las labores de ayuda y rescate, hubo una serie de ataques de venganza aislados, y el apoyo para el Acta se elevó./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"La perspectiva del registro dividió a la comunidad de digielegidos a la mitad, con Taichi Yagami y su compañero Agumon quien había intentado previamente detener el Acta, convirtiéndose en el líder pro-registro, y a Yamato ishida y su compañero Gabumon liderando el grupo anti-registro. Taichi Yagami, con Kousheru "Izzi " Isumi y Mimi Tashikawa, argumenta que el cambiante panorama político significa que resistirse a la ley es inútil, y que es razonable para los Digimons tener la capacitación y la supervisión adecuadas, mientras que Yamato ishida, con Sora Takeniushi y Joe Kido, argumenta que los digimons requieren secretismo con el fin de proteger aspectos de sus vidas 'normales', como amigos e hijos, y permitirles actuar en todos los medios necesarios contra amenazas que los servicios de emergencia ordinarios no puedan hacerles frente. Las Naciones Unidas crean RE.C.A.D. (Response Center Against Digimon) asume el peso de hacer cumplir el Acta bajo la directora interina Riho Mikami./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Los lados opuestos inicialmente negociaron victorias propagandísticas, con los elegidos anti-registro continuando luchando contra digimons corruptos, dejándolos contenidos para ser encontrados por las autoridades, mientras que el lado pro-registro tratando de localizar y arrestar a cualquier niño elegido que no esté registrada. El primer golpe importante para cualquier lado llegó cuando Taichi Yagami convenció a Ryo Akiyama de revelar públicamente su identidad, un secreto que éste último había trabajado duro por mantener. El RE.C.A.D. Organizo una búsqueda del Volcamon tras huir de la escena en akihabara, la declaración de Willis sobre los elegidos de américa y todos los elegidos restantes como oficialmente neutrales, el efecto de la guerra en otros grupos como los Tamers pro-registro y los protectores neutrales, y la reacción de los digimons salvajes los cuales se encuentran en la red informática./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"El conflicto se intensificó cuando Yamato ishida dirigió a los elegidos anti-registro, conocidos como los Destinados, a una emboscada por las fuerzas pro-registro. Mientras le daba la mano a Taichi Yagami antes de una discusión pacífica de la crisis, Yamato ishida usó un dispositivo oculto para desactivar el digivice de Taichi Yagami y le dio un inesperado golpe. Una pelea pública entre las fuerzas pro y anti-registro se produjo. Durante la batalla, un Sparrowmon controlado mentalmente fue enviado a ayudar en el arresto de los elegidos anti-registro, pero en su lugar mató a un Gorilamon al herirle a través de su pecho. Mientras los elegidos proregistros trataban de controlar al digimon controlado, los Destinados se retiraron./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Con el fin de contener a los elegidos no registrados, Taichi Yagami e Izzi Izumi construyen una prisión en el mar oscuro, denominada Proyecto 54 debido a que era el quincuagésimo cuarto proyecto que habían desarrollado después de la tragedia de akihabara. Al enterarse de que las personas en desacuerdo con registrarse serían encarceladas indefinidamente y tras una batalla con Taichi Yagami y los elegidos pro-registro, Ryo Akiyama dejó el lado pro-registro y se unió al movimiento subterráneo Yamato ishida. Desconocido para Ryo Akiyama, Taichi Yagami estaba usando dispositivo creado por Izzi escondido en su digivice para analizar secretamente sus poderes y desarrollar formas de superarlos. Ken Ichijouji obtuvo los planes del Proyecto 54 al infiltrarse secretamente en el Edificio de la RE.C.A.D./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Los Destinados y sus aliados llegan a la Isla Penitenciaria de la File. Traicionados por un Pukumon, ellos se encuentran con Taichi Yagami y las fuerzas pro-registro, y un número de digimons corruptos que están siendo controlados por aros de control. Takeru y Hikari logran entrar en la prisión y liberar a los elegidos encarcelados, llevando a una batalla campal entre ambos bandos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Durante la pelea, Cody Abre un portal desde el mundo digital al mundo real, trasportando la batalla al centro de la ciudad de Odaiba, donde las fuerzas pro-registro son acompañadas por el reparado controlador digital y el Capitán de las fuerzas anti digimons, y andromon dirige un ejército de digimons ciberneticos para ayudar a los Destinados. Yamato ishida se concentra en Taichi Yagami, cuya digivice ha sido comprometida. Cuando Yamato ishida está a punto de dar el golpe final, varios miembros del personal de servicios de emergencia lo detienen. Deseando evitar más daños a la propiedad y desgarramiento de sangre, el Yamato se rinde, marcando el final de la Guerra Civil./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Dos semanas después, el Acta de Registro digital es lanzada, y los niños elegidos son unidos como equipo. Taichi Yagami es nombrado Director de RE.C.A.D., y Riho Mikami es relegada a subdirectora. Algunos elegidos se trasladan a otras ciudades, mientras que otros permanecen en el digimundo, como los tamers. Muchos de los Destinados reciben amnistía por parte del gobierno, mientras que Yamato ishida permanece en la cárcel./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongSi tienen cualquier pregunta envíenme un PM./strong/p 


End file.
